


[podfic] He Kinda Sorta Maybe Loves Him by Kaylee

by churkey



Series: Mooks [1]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Kaylee - Freeform, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, mooks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 07:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/churkey/pseuds/churkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've got Bobby and Remy (yes, the most predictable slash pairing in X-fic ;) paired up in "A Different Kinda Craving" and "A Special Kinda Savoring." Welp, here's the story I never intended to get serious enough about this series to write -- how they hooked up.</p><p>Usual disclaimers apply. What you're about to read is a ridiculously mooky, marginally realistic story in which cute gay men eventually get to be happy cute gay men. Nothing explicit, lots of warm fuzzies.</p><p>This is for Poi Lass (again -- have you noticed I dedicate a lot of stories to m'Lass?), who deserves far better, but gets this for now anyways. ;-)</p><p>Comments to KayleeSama@aol.com. No threats this time. I'm in a good mood. ;) Oh, but if you send me anything rude about same-sex pairings, I'll feed your earlobes to my new wolfling. While you're still wearing them.</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] He Kinda Sorta Maybe Loves Him by Kaylee

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [He Kinda Maybe Sorta Loves Him](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/30164) by Kaylee. 



This story is old and one of my favourites from my early days in fandom. I have no idea how to contact the author for permission, so if she hears tell of this podfic and wants it gone, just let me know!

[download as mp3](https://churkey.mxb.ca/files/mooks-kinda-sorta-loves-him.mp3) | [download as m4b](https://churkey.mxb.ca/files/mooks-he-kinda-maybe-sorta-loves-him.m4b)  
(right-click 'save as' for m3p)


End file.
